100 LukexAkari Drabbles
by Ami-mi1234
Summary: Thought I should try my hand at doing drabbles :P This isn't in any specific order just writing what I imagined at the time.
1. New friend

"So do you like Bananas?"

She gave him an skeptical look before answering. He always surprised her with his randomness sometimes.

"No...they make me gag. But I really like spinach." She said sheepishly.

Nonetheless his face lit up, "So do I! Let's make a date and eat spinach together!"

She laughed quietly to herself, "Sure thing, Luke."


	2. What if

He stood outside the Carpenter's like always. He had worry lines on his forehead. Usually she was here by now. What kept her today?

_What if she got hurt? What if she collapsed over-working again? What if she doesn't come today? What if she's tired of me? What if she found someone else? Who else would be there if it's not me? Should I go check on her? What if she gave herself a splinter from trying to get lumber from the forest? What if she got lost? Who could get lost coming up here though?_

_What if she got so hungry she fainted? What if she choked her-self to death trying to tie a scarf on? What if she got pecked to death by her chicken? What if she doesn't have enough money to get up here? What if she went blind? What if she died-_


	3. Jealous

She watched him stutter and flatter over his words as the dancer...er...dance around him.

Who did she think she was? Flirting openly with him like that? She looks pathetic, like she's trying too hard for his attention. It made her sick.

"Jealous are we?" Kathy observed from behind the counter.

"As if I would be jealous of that _slut_." Saying the word loudly for my empathsis. Luke finally looked over at Akari. He mouthed, 'I'm sorry' before his attention was brought to the dancer.

Akari turned her head back to the cocktail infront of her.


	4. Starry Kiss

They laid together up the starry night; neither saying a word.

Somehow he had managed to interwined one of his hands with hers.

She looked over at him and scooted herself closer.

Her eyes sparkled more than the night sky. He also noticed how her eyes followed his lips

"Are you going to kiss me, or do you need an invitation?"

He leaned in.


	5. Shattered

"What's _wrong_ with you? Are you some kind of _idiot_, or something?"

She stormed off, leaving behind a shattered picture of her dead family; And an even shattered Luke.

He angrily wiped a stray tear before whispering,"I still love you even if you're mad at me..."

He quietly picked up the broken glass, cutting himself in the process.

He watched the blood trickle down his hand and onto the floor.

"_This is _nothing_ compared to the pain I feel without you..." _


	6. Family Day Out

They watched their 5 year old run after a rabbit she had discovered.

He laughed at her when she tripped and fell. She pouted at her father for doing such a thing to her.

"Don't laugh, Daddy! I saw you do that this morning!" She started running as fast as her little legs could carry her.

He got up and ran after the giggling child. He catch up with her and swung her around in the air, then fell on the ground with her on his stomach.

Akari shook her head at them, "Sometimes I wonder who is really the kid in the family..." She got up and joined her weird family on the ground.


	7. July 8th

She was talking on the phone with who-ever-it is _all the time_.

He doesn't know who, but the way she gets excited and secretive makes him worry.

Was it some guy? Was she planning on leaving him? He finally confronted her about it.

She didn't tell him anything, just stayed slient. He left her alone.

When he came back the whole town was there yelling "Surprise, Happy Birthday Luke!"

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, I love you."

He's forgotten it was July 8th.


	8. Door

He tried everything in his power to open the door.

"Luke, you-" He wouldn't let her help. He was man after all.

And a man should be able to open a damn door for a girl!

Sweat was dripping off his forehead as he _pulled_ as hard as he could. His arm growing tired with each grunt.

Finally he gave up, looking sheepishly at Akari; a slient call for help. She sighed then _pushed_ open the door.

"I knew that..."


	9. Cramps

Akari doesn't hate things in this world; Ony strongly dislike.

But she _hated_ cramps and how Luke would try and mess with her.

"What's wrong, Akari? Tummy hurt?" She growled at him and stalked off and sat on the couch.

He thought to himself for a moment then ran up to her, put her on his lap and started rubbing her stomach.

At first she was upset but then sighed in contentment.

Cramps were on the top of her strongly dislike list.


	10. Questions

He innocently looked at her, while she was baffled.

"W-what?"

"What's a 'boner'? I heard Owen talking about it and I want to know what it is."

She started sentences serveral times before, "Did your dad ever tell you these things?"

"No. We never really had that 'father/son' thing."

"Right...well its...when...you know...a guy's...thing...stands up..." She was blushing and trying to stare everywhere but at him.

Luke thought about it ,thanked her, then walked away.

Akari left out a breathe she was holding, then watched him come back and asked her a different question.

"Why does it stand up?"


	11. Scary

She was working hard in the fields. Of course she saw him trying to sneak up on her.

So she thought she'd pretend to be scared.

Once she was sure he was behind her she turned around.

Instead of her boyfriend, it was a huge bug, so she ran screaming for Luke.

He fell out of tree that was no where near where she thought she saw him.


	12. Dream Food

She looked at him blankly; He scratched his head in embarassement.

"You really thought it was a good idea to put spainch...mayo...and cake together?"

He nodded his head,"In my dream you cooked it for me-"

She held up her hand for him to stop then looked at the mess in front of her.

She didn't know what was worse: Him making this disgusting dish or Him trying to eat it.

She rubbed her temples, "Why don't I get you some banana pudding or something?"

He fist pumped in the air.


End file.
